mlaatrfan204fandomcom-20200214-history
Megamind's adventures of Denji Sentai Megaranger
Megamind's adventures of Denji Sentai Megaranger is an upcoming series that will follow Megamind's adventures of Rebirth of Mothra 2 and is based on the super sentai series from 1997.The plot is when Megamind and Minion want go back to Japan to vist Shiori Uchiura but however the escape pod runs out of gas on the way there and they end up in some place in Japan that they did not know. So Megamind along with Minion,Roxanne,and the brainbots decided to go exploring and they meet 5 teenagers who become superheroes known as the Denji Sentai Megaranger and they decided to team up with Megamind and his friends because Dr.Robotnik along with Scratch and Grounder were there as well and Megamind knew a lot more about him then the Megarangers did. *characters who have been confirmed so far to appear in the series Megamind Roxanne "Roxie" Ritchi Minion Dr.Robotnik Scratch and Grounder Shiori Uchiura Puss in boots Kitty softpaws Humpty Alexader Dumpty Brainbots Golden Goose Great Terror Jack and Jill Da Bearz M.D (music destroyer) Spiderbot Whistling Bird (AOSTH sonics song) Catty Carlisle'' ''Sarge (AOSTH )'' bird mom and dad (AOSTH tails new home)' robots from Tails new home? '' ''Osmosis Jones Drix Sonic the Hedgehog Tails '' ''Bernard (Megamind) the Warden (Megamind) '' ''Mavis Dracula '' ''and more! *'episode list' *Don't Let Them! The Twisted Invaders (ゆるすな! ねじれた侵略者''Yurusu na! Nejireta Shinryakusha''?) (first appearance of Megamind,Minion,Roxanne,Robotnik,Scratch and Grounder) *Look! Our Galaxy Mega (見てくれ! 俺たちのギャラクシーメガ''Mite Kure! Oretachi no Gyarakushī Mega''?) *For Real! A Huge Nejire Beast (マジかよ! でっかいネジレ獣''Maji ka yo! Dekkai Nejirejū''?) *Smash it! Shibolena's Trap (砕くぞ! シボレナの罠 Kudaku zo! Shiborena no Wana?) *Decide! This Is an Underhanded Battle (キメるぜ! これが裏技バトル''Kimeru ze! Kore ga Urawaza Batoru''?) *We Did It! The Roaring Digitank (やったね! 爆走デジタンク''Yatta ne! Bakusō Dejitanku''?) *What the? The Annoying Stalker Girl (ナンなの? おっかけ迷惑娘''Nan na no? Okkake Meiwaku Musume''?) *Will We Lose!? Reverse Teamwork (負けるか! 逆転チームワーク''Makeru ka! Gyakuten Chīmuwāku''?) *Reveal! The Demon Lurking In CDs (あばくぞ! 魔物がひそむCD Abaku zo! Mamono ga Hisomu Shī Dī?) *Goodbye! The Android of Sadness (さよなら! 哀しみのアンドロイド''Sayonara! Kanashimi no Andoroido''?) *Danger! The Red Rose's Temptation (あぶない! 赤いバラの誘惑''Abunai! Akai Bara no Yūwaku''?) (first appearance of Humpty) *Worry! We're Lazy Teachers (こまるぜ! 我らがぐうたら先生''Komaru ze! Warera ga Gūtara Sensei''?) *Heartthrob! Our Teacher Is Like the Wind (どきどき! 先生は風のように''Dokidoki! Sensei wa Kaze no You ni''?) *Surprise! The Neighbors are Nejirejians (びっくり! おとなりはネジレジア''Bikkuri! Otonari wa Nejirejia''?) *See Through It! The Mecha of Genius High (見やぶれ! 天才高校のカラクリ''Mi Yabure! Tensai Kōkō no Karakuri''?) *Very Bad! Will We Die? (激ヤバ! オレたち死ぬのか? Gekiyaba! Oretachi Shinu no ka??) (first appearance of Osmosis Jones and Drix,also know as the arrival of the white blood cell cop and his cold pill sidekick) *Way Cool! The Sexy Super Miku (すごすぎ! いけてるスーパーみく''Sugosugi! Iketeru Sūpā Miku''?) *Protect it! The Mysterious Boy's Forest (守るぞ! 不思議な少年の森''Mamoru zo! Fushigi na Shōnen no Mori''?) *Thrust! The Persistent Deadly Punch (打ちこめ! 不屈の必殺パンチ''Uchikome! Fukutsu no Hissatsu Panchi''?) *Count on it! The New Robo, Delta Mega (たのむぜ! 新ロボデルタメガ''Tanomu ze! Shin Robo Deruta Mega''?) *Right Now! The Life-Threatening Super Combination (いまこそ! 命をかけた超合体''Ima Koso! Inochi o Kaketa Chō Gattai''?) *Break Out! The Devilish Labyrinth (ぬけ出せ! 悪魔のラビリンス''Nukedese! Akuma no Rabirinsu''?) *Why! My Egg's a Nejire Beast (なんでだ! オレのたまごはネジレ獣''Nande da! Ore no Tamago wa Nejirejū''?) *Running Alone! A Silvery New Face (独走! 銀色のニューフェイス''Dokusō! Gin'iro no Nyū Feisu''?) *Just in Time! Time Limit: 2.5 Minutes (ギリギリ! タイムリミット2分半''Girigiri! Taimu Rimitto Nifunhan''?) *Really? The End of Nejirejia (ホントか? ネジレジアの最期''Honto ka? Nejirejia no Saigo''?) *Kick Them About! The Demonic Coral That Calls Death (けちらせ! 死を呼ぶ魔のサンゴ''Kechirase! Shi o Yobu Ma no Sango''?) *It's Over! The Explosive Granny Whirlwind (おてあげ! 爆裂おばあちゃん旋風''Oteage! Bakuretsu Obaachan Senpū''?) *I Wanna Lose Weight! Miku's Dubious Diet (やせたい! みくの怪しいダイエット''Yasetai! Miku no Ayashii Daietto''?) *Explosion! The Friendship Combination (サク烈! 友情のコンビネーション''Sakuretsu! Yūjō no Konbinēshon''?) *Stop it! Guirail's Reckless Run (止めるぜ! ギレールの暴走''Yameru ze! Girēru no Bōsō''?) *Is It the End!? Desperate Situation, Galaxy Mega (終わりか!? 絶体絶命ギャラクシーメガ''Owari ka!? Zettai Zetsumei Gyarakushī Mega''?) *Cheerful! The Lover Who Came From the Moon (ウキウキ! 月から来た恋人''Ukiuki! Tsuki Kara Kita Koibito''?) *I'll Show You! Big Bro's Miracle Shoot (見せるぜ! 兄貴のミラクルシュート''Miseru ze! Aniki no Mirakuru Shūto''?) *Overcome! Mega Silver's Greatest Crisis (のりきれ! メガシルバー最大の危機''Norikire! Mega Shirubā Saidai no Kiki''?) *Flap Your Wings! The Wings of Hope Dancing in the Sky (はばたけ! 宇宙（そら）に舞う希望の翼''Habatake! Sora ni Mau Kibō no Tsubasa''?) *Why? Chisato Has an Old Man's Voice (どうして? 千里がオヤジ声''Dōshite? Chisato ga Oyaji Koe''?) *Scary! Nejirejia's Fiendish Squadron (戦慄! ネジレジアの凶悪戦隊''Senritsu! Nejirejia no Kyōaku Sentai''?) *Exposed! Mega Red's True Identity (バレたぜ! メガレッドの正体''Bareta ze! Mega Reddo no Shōtai''?) *Scary! Bad Women (コワいぜ! バッドな女たち''Kowai ze! Baddo na Onnatachi''?) *Collapsing! The Blue Terror, Neji Blue (キレてる! 青の恐怖ネジブルー''Kirete 'ru! Ao no Kyōfu Neji Burū''?) *Lose Them! The Evil Stalkers (ふりきれ! 邪悪な追跡者''Furikire! Jaaku na Tsuisekisha''?) *We Won't Lose! The Decisive Battle is on Christmas Eve (負けない! 決戦はクリスマスイブ''Makenai! Kessen wa Kurisumasu Ibu''?) *Relax! Kenta's New Year's Eve Riot (お気楽! 健太の年越し騒動''O-kiraku! Kenta no Toshikoshi Sōdō''?) *Stubborn! Hinelar's Big Strike Back (しぶとい! ヒネラーの大逆襲''Shibutoi! Hinerā no Dai Gyakushū''?) *Prevent it! Setting Sail to Underworld (阻むぞ! 地獄への船出''Habamu zo! Jigoku e no Funade''?) *Plunge! The Dreadful Hinelar City (とびこめ! 恐怖のヒネラーシティ''Tobikome! Kyōfu no Hinerā Shiti''?) *Crush it! Hinelar's Dark Designs (つぶすぜ! ヒネラーの黒い野望''Tsubusu ze! Hinerā no Kuroi Yabō''?) *Despair! We're Outcasts!? (絶望! 俺たちは嫌われ者!? Zetsubō! Oretachi wa Kiraware Mono?) *Sublime! The Red-Hot Super Soldier Yugande (壮絶! 灼熱の超戦士ユガンデ''Sōzetsu! Shakunetsu no Chō Senshi Yugande''?) *Seize it! Our Diplomas (つかむぜ! 俺たちの卒業証書''Tsukamu ze! Oretachi no Sotsugyōshōsho''?) *